


Chaste

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel drops in on Dean during a moment of free time and attempts to understand his friend’s idea of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

“Why are you watching others procreate?”

Dean startled at the angel’s sudden presence and threw his hand up, shielding Castiel’s eyes from the computer.

“Cas, we’re getting you a bell.”

"Why?"

“So I can freakin’ hear you coming! Besides, every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings...”

“There’s no correlation between bells and wings.”

“Whatever.”

Castiel’s brow quirked, his head tilting as he watched the screen again. “I was unaware your species could reproduce in that manner.”

"We can’t...dude, it’s bad enough I had to have this conversation with my brother. I’m not having it with an angel.”


End file.
